Blutrecht
Kay Eriya / Geschichten auf Kay Eriya | Torngarn Blutrecht gebührt jenen Nobel von Blut und Edel im Herzen, die da werden ein Reich errichten und im Namen des Hochkönigs regieren und fallen. Eine epische Saga über die Wirren und Intrigen rund um den Torngarner Adel. Geschichten voll Blut, Krieg und Leidenschaft... Über die Familie Nortwil Über Willurnis Das Haus derer von Nortwil brüstet sich einer alten und edlen Abstammung und leitet seine Herkunft von Willurnis, einer lokalen Wettergöttin ab. Willurnis sind über ganz Nortwil etliche Schreine und ein Familientempel hoch in den Bergen geweiht. Es heisst, die Göttin brause auf den Bergwinden herab und sorge sich um das Wohlergehen ihrer Kinder wie eine Mutter, doch es heisst auch, dass man von Willurnis oftmals auf die Probe gestellt würde. So ist es unter Gläubigen beispielsweise Tradition die Gunst der Göttin darin zu erkennen, ob man die Pilgerfahrt zum Herztempel zu Ende bringen kann oder ob Willurnis einem den Weg durch Unwetter und Ungetier verwehrt. Willurnis ist sanft, aber auch listig und geistesgegenwärtig. Über die Familie *'Ahnväter- und Mütter' :*'Wisalda': Stammmutter derer von Nortwil, Priesterin und angeblich Tochter der Willurnis, verband sich mit Airolf von Imur und gebard diesem einen Sohn, Damon. Wisalda sammelte ihr Volk und einigte es im Kampf gegen die Chaoshorden und die "Übel der Nacht". :*Wisalda's Sohn Damon erlangte seine Braut Anhalda von Radan, indem den grausamen Sturmdrachen von Northain erschlug. Damons und Anhaldas Sohn war :*'Rayhal I "Drachenblick"' (4320 - 4366), gezeichnet vom Fluch, den der sterbende Drache über ihn gesprochen hatte und Ursprung mancher finsterer Legende (insbesondere hinsichtlich seines geheimnisvollen Todes). :*'Rayhal III "Schlachtengeber"': Rayhal III (4544 - 4580), war einer der bekanntesten Schwertkämpfer von ganz Torngarn, Palladin von Torngarn, niemals im Zweikampf bezwungen, fiel im Kampf gegen "Orkenhorden" um den Rückzug des verwundeten Hochkönigs zu decken. Man sagt, dass man seine Leiche auf einem vier Klafter hohen Berg aus Orkkriegern fand, die er mit in Uus Hallen nahm. Andere wiederum sagen, dass ihn der Hochkönig absichtlich in den Tod schickte, um ihn für seine Avancen gegenüber der Hochkönigin von Torngarn zu strafen. :*'Damon I "Burgenbrecher"': Damon I Burgenbrecher (4699 - 4748), der 1. Markgraf von Nortwil war ein getreuer Gefolgsmann (manche sagen auch ein devoter Stiefelknecht) von König Ahrhald III von Bharet, Marschall von Bharet und ein gefürchteter General, der Furcht und Schrecken unter den Orken und Unholden der Steintürme, den Halenschen Geldknechten,lywerianischen Dunkelmännern und wehrlosen Bauern seiner Nachbarn säate.Zum Lohn für seine treuen Dienste wurde er zum Markgrafen ernannte und mit dem Schutz der Grenzen von Bharet und Thorngarn gegen das geldpresserische und wuchersame Halen betraut. Er ist der Vater von Rayhard Orkentod, Großvater des derzeitigen Markgrafen Raygar und Urgroßvater von Damon, Nayman und Balor. Er hat die eigentliche Territorialherrschaft der Nortwils begründet und war für seine Schläue und seine Kühnheit bekannt. Seine Freunde und Bewunderer nannten ihn einen edlen Ritters par excellence, seine Feinde einen ausgemachten Bosniegl. :*'Rayhard "Orkentod"': Rayhard Orkentod (4715 - 4772), der 2. Markgraf von Nortwil, war der Onkel von Raygar Windklinge, ein für seine militärische Begabung und seine hervorragende Rolle in der Niederringung der "Chaos-Völker" der Steintürme berühmter Krieger. Für seine Tapferkeit und ob seiner großen Macht verheiratete ihn König Dharn der Wehrhafte mit seiner Schwester Elishald (4757) und erhob ihn in den Markgrafenstand. Rayhard fand den ruhmreichen Tod bei der Erstürmung von Halen, wo er - trotz seines Alters - als erster die Mauern der Stadt erstieg und im Zweikampf mit dem Waffenmeister Akkab, dem obersten Palladin von Halen, fiel. :*'Rayhard's Sohn Rayhal IV "Sonnenwind"', (4757 - 4772), der 3. Markgraf von Nortwil, Enkel von Dharn dem Wehrhaften, Cousin von Raygar und Onkel der drei Junggrafen war wie sein Vater trotz seiner Jugend ein gefeierter Ritter und angeblich auch als präsumptiver Nachfolger des kinderlosen König Dharns, der ihn angeblich adoptieren wollte, im Gespräch. Rayhal IV rächte seinen Vater und erschlug Akkab im Zweikampf im Thronsall der brennenden Zitadelle von Halen, starb aber an den Wunden, die ihm der "Schwarze Tod der Torngarner" mit seiner vergifteten Klinge schlug. Dieser Tod machte Raygar den Weg zum Thron frei. *'Raygar Windklinge' (4760 - ) :Der Familie Nortwil steht der 4.Markgraf von Nortwil, Raygar Windklinge, ein eleganter Kämpfer und listiger Stratege, vor. An seiner Seite saß einst Umbrielle, eine sanftmütige Ehefrau, der jedoch nachgesagt wird, dass sie an einem Fluch litt und bei der Totgeburt ihres vierten Kindes verstarb. Das vierte Kind wird in der Familienchronik nicht erwähnt, da man es nicht wecken will. Es wurde mit der Mutter begraben. Doch zuvor schenkte Umbrielle ihrem Gatten drei starke, stolze Söhne. Seit mehreren Jahren leidet Markgraf Raygar an schweren gesundheitlichen Beschwerden (angeblich Schwindsucht) und hat sich vom öffentlichen Leben zurückgezogen, liebevoll gepflegt von seiner holdseeligen und ehrgeizigen *'Mätresse Gräfin Holishil von Tylrir', die ihn mit einer **'entzückenden Tochter (zehn Jahre) -"Rayamil"' **- und einem forschen, kleinen (vierten) Sohn (sieben Jahre) - "Rayhal" beglückt hat. Auf Anraten seiner erstgeborenen Söhne hat es Markgraf Raygar allerdings vor einem Jahr für notwendig gehalten, alle seine Vasallen auf den Erbvorrang seiner erstgeborenen Söhne (nämlich Damon, Nayman und Balor) einzuschwören und sich dies auch vom König bestätigen zu lassen. Die weiteren Söhne sind in ihrer Erbreihenfolge: *'Damon Übelsinn' :ein etwas schwermütiger und grüblerischer Stratege, der alles für das Haus unternehmen würde. Seine Stärken sind Logistik und militärische Planung. :Er wird in der Markgrafschaft und von seinem Vater ein wenig schief angesehen werden, weil er, obwohl gerade heiratsfähig, noch unbeweibt ist und sich den heiratspolitischen Plänen seines Vaters bisher erfolgreich widersetzt hat (eine reiche junge Herzogin aus dem Königreich Gorm wäre nicht abgeneigt, wegen der militärischen Stärke der Grafschaft, sich ihm zu verbinden - quasi unser Geld und euer Heer). Er aber hat während seiner Erziehung an den Ostfronten eine Beziehung mit der jungen Frau des Statthalters in Halen, dem mächtigen Reichsadmiral Hartwig von Unralt begonnen und hofft, dass diesem bald etwas zustoßen möge, um Kerona, seine Frau (eine Lyweianische Prinzessin eines angesehenen lokalen Stammes), als Braut heimzuholen. Kerona sieht ihn aber eher als Zeitvertreib denn als zukünftigen Gatten und ist mit ihrer Lage in Halen sehr zufrieden. Mehr als genug Grund für Damon also, sich zu profilieren und die Grafschaft zu stärken, um Kerona für sich zu gewinnen. *'Nayman Schlangenauge' :ein guter wenn auch eher unkonventioneller Stratege mit schlechtem Ruf im Gefolge. Es heisst, er habe nach einer Kampfverletzung panische Angst vor dem Sterben und verkrieche sich daher hinter seinen Soldaten. Dennoch ist er ein vorzüglicher Taktiker und Diplomat, der für seine silberne Zunge bekannt sein Handelsgeschick und seine unsauberen Verbindungen berüchtigt ist. Er ist mit Alwyra, der ältesten Tochter einer alten halenschen Adels- und Korsarenfamilie verheiratet und stolzer Vater einer neugeborenen Tochter, Wisalga. Böse Zunge zeihen ihn furchtbarer und schröcklicher Verbrechen. *'Balor Schwerttänzer' :ein vorzüglicher Kämpfer, der das Geschick mit dem Schwert von seinem Vater geerbt hat. Ihm wird eine große Karriere als General vorhergesagt, sollte er sich nicht vorher in den Verstrickungen der Politik und der Liebe verfangen. Manche machen sich da aber weniger Sorgen, da er sein Herz bereits verschenkt haben soll an eine Faerie-Adelige. *''Rabalor Hinkebein'' :der Cousin von Damon, Nayman und Balor war der einzige Sohn von Raygars älterem, vorverstorbenen Bruder, Bygard, und trotz oder gerade wegen einer erblich bedingten Verkrüppelung ein berühmter und wagemutiger Krieger der so gar nicht nach seinem sich stets dem Familienwohl opfernenden, gutmütigen und vor dem jüngeren Raygar kuschenden Vater geriet, sonder nach dessen Tod auf die Herausgabe des väterlichen Erbteils bestand. Da Raygar damals bereits gesundheitlich schwer angeschlagen und seine Cousins weitaus jünger waren, vermuteten viele darauf, dass Rabalor die Herrschaft in der Markgrafschaft an sich reißen würde. Plötzlich kamen jedoch ernstzunehmende Gerüchte über die uneheliche Abstammung auf, bezeugt von der alten Zofe seiner zugegebenermaßen sehr lebenslustigen "hochländischen" (verstorbenen) Mutter sowie kompromitierende Briefe des Leibbarden seiner Mutter. Rabalor verstarb an einer plötzlichen fiebrigen Darmerkrankung, bevor er seine Ansprüche geltend machen konnte. *''Rabalor Hinkebeins minderjähriger Sohn Raybal'' :folgte seinem Vater in tragischer Weise Uus Hallen, als sich während einer Jagd in einem einsamen Forst eine Viper in seine Gewänder verirrte, während er erhitzt von der Jagd Kühlung in einem See suchte. *''Rabalors Witwe Lyssa'' :verfiel nach diesen tragischen Schicksalsschlägen dem Trübsinn und einem verzehrenden Fieber, dem sie - trotz aufopfernder Pflege - nach einiger Zeit zum Opfer fiel. :In einer schönen steinernen Urne vereint schlafen nun Rabalor, Raybal und Lyssa in einem kleinen Mausoleum den langen, großen Schlaf ... *''Vize-Graf Ekkhald III von Albesholm'' :Vize-Graf Ekkhald III von Albesholm war einer der wichtigsten Vasallen von Raygar und hielt die mächtige Burg und den Markt Albesholm im Herzen der Markgrafschaft. Vize-Graf Ekkhald III hielt es für erforderlich, sich eng an Rabalor Hinkebein anzuschließen (beide waren Waffenbrüder) und seine Schwester Lyssa mit ihm zu vermählen. Ekkhald III war der mächtigste Unterstützer von Rabalor und dessen Herrschaftambitionen und leider durch dessen Ableben sowie den tragischen Tod seines Neffen und seiner Schwester so getroffen, dass er in Raserei verfiel und sich gegen seinen Lehensherren Markgraf Raygar zu empören suchte. Er wurde durch Damon, Naymar und Balor in einem kurzen Feldzug besiegt und nach kurzer Belagerung zur Aufgabe gezwungen, da sein Sohn Ekkhald IV in Gewalt der Belagerer fiel. Ekkhald III und Ekkhald IV wurde durch Raygar enteignet und verbannt; sie begaben sich ins Exil nach Imur, ohne jedoch ihre Kontakte und politische Interventionsversuche aufzugeben, bis sie offenbar durch Wegelagerer in einem einsamen Waldstück in der Grenzregion zwischen Imur und Bharet samt ihren verbliebenen Gefolgsleuten erschlagen wurden.' *'Die restlichen Verwandten' :*'Alwyra' ist Naymans Gattin, eine lebenslustige, fröhliche und energische junge Dame aus bester Halenischer Familie. Wiewohl ihre Heirat mit Nayman eine klassisch arrangierte war, mit dem Ziel, die Macht der Nortwils in Halen unter der lywerianisch stämmigen Urbevölkerungen auszubauen, ist zwischen ihr und Nayman eine sehr starke Beziehung entstanden. Trotz ihres freundlichen Wesens wird ihr eine große Willensstärke und unbezwungener Ehrgeiz nachgesagt. :*'Whazlan' ist Alwyras jüngerer Bruder und Naymans Schwager. Er hat einen Gutteil des von Rabalor Hinkebeins durch dessen eigene Kriegszüge erworbenen Vermögens übernommen und kümmert sich (unter anderem)um die Ausschmückung von dessen Familienmausoleum. Whazlan ist ein Priester der Shishabou (lokale Sibouinkarnation) von Halen, Hüter der heiligen Schlange, ein Heilkundiger, bekannter Arzt und enger Vertrauter von Alwyra und Nayman. Er ist ein verschlossener, kühler Mann, der nur in Gegenwart seiner jüngeren Schwester Alwyra und seines Schwagers auftaut. :*'Gurhilda, Altgräfin von Mydarit' ist die jüngere Schwester von Umbrielle, somit Schwägerin von Raygar und Tante der drei Brüder. Sie hat eine langjährige Ehe mit Graf Hyrholf, einem Hochlandgrafen, der ein kleines Lehen (Grafschaft und Burg Mydarit) in der Nähe von Endarit, der Hauptstadt von Bharet, sein eigen nannte, geführt und sich nach dessen Tod als weiser Regentin ihres kleinen Lehens bewährt. Sie ist eine quicklebendige, trotz ihres Alters (45 Jahre) vor Leben und Eleganz sprühende Dame, mit einer scharfen Zunge und scharfem Witz, die nun - nach der Belehnung ihres jungen Sohnes Hyrholf II mit der Grafschaft - den Sorgen einer Regentschaft ledig, vorhat, das Leben zu genießen. Sie ist eine berüchtigte Klaschtblase und beliebte Gesellschafterin in den höheren Kreisen von Bharet. Sie besucht ihren Schwager und ihre Enkel regelmäßig. :*'Hyrholf II von Mydarit', Cousin mütterlicherseits der drei Brüder, ein frisch ernannter Graf, der mit der vollen Unerfahrenheit seiner 17 Lenze der von Kampfes- und Kriegsruhm träumt und nur sich nur widerwillig den langweiligen Alltagsgeschäften der Verwaltung seiner Grafschaft hingibt und den Plänen seiner Mutter, die ihn mit einer Tochter eines Nachbarlehens (mit deren frisch verwitweten Vater sie angeblich eine innige Beziehung verbindet) vermählen will, mit Widerwillen gegenübersteht. Viel lieber würde er Ruhm in Kriegszügen mit seinen mächtigen Cousins oder gar dem Hochkönig selber sammeln und auf dem Turnierplatz brillieren, um seine heimlichen Flamme, Thebaldis, einer der Schwestern des Königs von Bharet, zu erobern. :*'Lynriale', die 14 jährige Tochter von Gurhilda,Cousine der drei Brüder ist eine wache, bildhübsches, frühreifes Mädchen, die die überspannte Phantasie und Romantik ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruders geerbt hat und es nicht erwarten kann, von jungen Rittern angehimmelt zu werden und in die hochadelige Gesellschaft des Landes eingeführt zu werden. Sie beginnt einen brennenden Ehrgeiz zu entwickeln und hat sich fest zum Ziel gesetzt, über ihren eigentlichen Stand hinaus zu heiraten und "mindestens" Königin von Bharet zu werden. Seit Sie ihren Cousin Balor Schwerttänzer hoch zu Roß als Gewinner des letzten Frühjahrsturniers von Tanda miterlebt hat, ist sie diesem hemmungslos verfallen. :*'Lygard Gastenfreund', ist der einzig überlebende jüngere Bruder von Raygar und Onkel von Damon, Naymar und Balon, ein 50 jähriger, dickbäuchiger, etwas naiver Mann, freundlich und den Genüssen der Tafel, der Minnelieder und der Jagd zugeneigt, mit der Verwaltung einer großen Burg vollauf zufrieden und nach seiner langen, unglücklichen und kinderlosen Ehe mit Gräfin Veris von Gonhaim seit 3 Jahren glücklicher Witwer. (Die Aussage, dass die Gräfin an einer Vergiftung starb, als sie sich auf die Zunge biß, ist eine bösartige Unterstellung). Lygard beginnt nun das Leben als wohlhabender, neuer Junggeselle zu genießen und die durch die Sparsamkeit seiner Gattin aufgesparten Reichtümer unter das Volk zu bringen. :*'Galrad Langschwert, Vize-Graf von Albesholm', ist Lygards 22 jähriger Bastardsohn, Cousin väterlicherseits der drei Brüder. Er wurde gemeinsam mit Damon, Nayman,Balor aufgezogen (um ihn aus dem Blickfeld seiner ihn inbrünstig haßenden Stiefmutter Veris von Gonhaim zu nehmen)und zu einem tapferen, leicht cholerischen Ritter herangewachsen ist und schon in einigen Kriegszügen Ruhm und Kriegserfahrung gesammelt hat. Gayrad steht mit seinen Halb-Cousins in einem sehr gutem Verhältnis. Obwohl selber das Kind einer Kammerzofe, gibt er sich jeden Zoll als Edelmann. Da seine Loyalität gegenüber der Familie außer Zweifel steht, hat ihm sein Onkel Raygar vor kurzem mit einer wichtigen Festung und einem großen Lehen - der Vizegrafschaft Albesholm - belehnt, das nach der Vertreibung des getreuesten Gefolgsleute des verstorbenen Rabalor Hinkebein verliehen war, Vize-Graf Ekkhald III (siehe oben), wieder eingezogen wurde. Über die Region Die Ländereien der Markgrafschaft von Nortwil erstrecken sich entlang der Ostgrenze des Königreichs und entlang der Grenze zu Halen und - nach dessen Eroberung auch teilweise weit nach Halen hinein - bis an den Fluss Halwir und teilweise darüber hinaus reicht der Allodbesitz des Hauses. Vereinzelt reicht ihr Lehens- und Allodgut bis an die Grenzen des Schwarzen Ozeans an der Meeresküste von Halen. Der historische Kern der Markgrafschaft liegt hoch in den Bergen von Northain, am Paß zum Nachbarkönigreich Ghorm, wo auch die Stammburg derer von Nortvil liegt. Dort befindet sich auch der Bergtempel der Willurnis. Die Markgrafschaft erstreckt sich entlang des mächtigen Hügel und Bergrückens der Klammhirrückens hinunter bis in die Uferlandes des Nalmon. Über die politischen Hintergründe Die Markgrafschaft wurde von König Dharn dem Wehrhaften unmittelbar im Rücken der mächtigen Herzöge von Radan eingerichtet, um deren überragende strategisch-militärische Machtstellung im Osten des Königreichs zumindest teilweise zu neutralisieren. Die Markgrafen von Nortwil stehen zwar nicht im Rang von Herzögen, sind aber unmittelbar dem Königshaus lehenspflichtig: sie haben die gleichen militärischen Privilegien wie reguläre Herzöge (dh: das Recht, eigenen "Großvasallen" - dh.: de facto eigene "Vize-Grafen" - zu belehen,daher Vasallen, die ihrerseits wieder Lehensherrengewalt gegenüber Dritten (meist einfachen Rittern) sein können; eine stehende bewaffnete Leibgarde in unbegrenzter Zahl zu unterhalten)und mehrere symbolische Ehrenrechte - dh: sie dürfen sich mit den gleichen Ranginsignien wie Herzöge - Herzogsreif, Purpurmantel, Halten von Gerfalken, den edelsten Raubvögeln etc auszeichnen; zudem dürfen sie nach Gutdünken von nicht königlichen oder hochköniglichem Schutzrecht unterliegenden Reisenden in ihrern Gebieten Zoll und Abgaben verlangen, sie verfügen über die Hohe Gerichtsbarkeit - dh: das Recht über Leben und Tod über alle Personen die a) nicht selber zumindest von "Edlem Blut" sind (dh: nicht zumindest Ritterstatus haben) oder b) nicht selber über einen königlichen oder hochköniglichen Schutzbrief verfügen. Über die militärische Lage Wie es sich für eine Markgrafschaft gehört, gebietet die Familie Nortwil über eine große Schar von wackeren Lehensleuten. In der Markgrafschaft finden sich fast 120 Festungen, davon 50 gänzlich aus Stein (meist nicht mehr als steinerner Wachturm, samt Graben und Holzpallisade davor) bzw. 15 größere steinerne Burgen. Die Familie Nortwil hält ihre eigenen Vasallen stark im Zaum, dh: nur den vertrauenswürdigsten Subvasallen wird die Erblichkeit ihrer Lehen garantiert. Insgesamt sind der Familie Nortwil 80 Untervasallen direkt lehenspflichtig, bei maximaler Mobilisierung aller Reserven könnte die Marktgrafschaft daher fast 400 schwer gepanzerte Ritter und 4000 Mann Fußvolk in die Schlacht führen. Daneben hält sich Markgraf Raygar eine kleine, erlesene und gut ausgerüstete stehende Haustruppe von 40 Reitern und 150 Fußsoldaten als Markgräfliche Leibwache. Diese Truppe ist handverlesen und besetzt sich aus den jüngeren (nicht erbberechtigten) Söhnen von Vasallen aber auch kampferprobten Söldnern von außerhalb. Die Disziplin und Training ist streng, Verpflegung, Ausrüstung und Sold dagegen hervorragen (Ein Soldritter bezieht ein Jahresgehalt von fast 1.500 Danutauri) zuzüglich Verpflegung, was angesichts des "Durchschnittseinkommens" eines regulären Feudalherren von knapp 10 Silberpfund pro Jahr - somit 2.400 Danutauri - ein "Spitzengehalt" ist). Die Markgräfliche Leibwache steht meist unter dem wechselnden Kommando der drei Junggrafen. Über die Gaben Lajus Wie bei allen großen Familien des Reiches Bharet ist es mit dem lieben Geld so eine Sache - mal ist es da, mal nicht. Die Einnahmen des Hauses Nortwil schwanken, je nach Ernteergebnis, politischer Großwetterlage und sonstigen Gegebenheiten stark und setzen sich zum einen aus den Erträgen der Privatgüter der Familie (zusammengerechnet mehrere hundert Quadratkilometer an Acker, Forst und Weideland), die größtenteils durch Leibeigene bzw. zum Teil auch durch Pächter bewirtschaftet werden sowie Steuer- und Zolleinnahmen zusammen. Da diverse Untertanen der Familie Steuerbefreiungen in Kauf nehmen, Steuern manchmal nur zögernd gezahlt bzw. das Eintreiben logistisch schwierig ist (und außerdem große Differenzen mit der königlichen Schatzkammer bzw. der hochköniglichen Schatzkanzlei darüber herrschen, welcher Anteil der eingezogenen Beträge nun von der Familie Nortwil ihrerseits weiter abzuliefern sind) ist eine Budgetplanung im modernen Sinn kaum möglich. Die Einnahmen der Familie schwanken somit, grob gesagt, zwischen 800 und 1.500 Pfund Silber pro Jahr, was ungefähr 192.000 bis 360.000 Danutauri(Silberstücken) entspricht. Die Unterhaltung der Leibgarde allein verschlingt pro Jahr den stattlichen Betrag von ca. 100.000 Danutauri. Die schlechte Ernte sowie der Bürgerkrieg der letzten Jahre hat die Reserven der Markgräflichen Schatzkammer vollständig aufgezehrt, eine erbarmungslose Konfiszierung des Privatvermögens von Rebellen, Geldstrafen sowie eine allgemeine Abrechnungskontrolle im Zuge der Inspektionsreise des Erbmarkgrafen und seiner Brüder im letzten Jahr hat jedoch zumindest zu einem erfolgreichen Abbau der Kriegsschulden geführt. Derzeit ist lediglich noch ein Darlehen in der Höhe von 50.000 Danutauri bei der Eisernen Gilde sowie weiteren 50.000 Danutauri bei mehreren Halenschen Handelsfamilien ausständig, die - so Yrkollu will - in den nächsten Jahren in Raten zu je 15.000 pro Jahr abgezahlt werden sollten. Leiter der Nortwillschen Finanzverwaltung ist der Schatzkämmerer Edler Girald von Gortis, vormals Schatzmeister des verstorbenen Rebellen des Vizegrafen von Albesholm. Der Edle Girald von Gortis ist ein Genie in seinem Fach, zumal er exakt 5 % des Steueraufkommens für eigene Zwecke verwenden darf. Dass es der Edle Herr Girald von Gortis innerhalb seiner zwei Jahre dauernden Amtstätigkeit zum stolzen Eigentümer von vier gutgehenden Gütern mit mehr als 5000 Hörigen und Leibeigenen gebracht hat, ist ein Beweis seiner Fähigkeiten, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass Herr Girald von Gortis auch genötigt war, 10 bullige Leibwächter zu seinem persönlichen Schutz einzustellen. Im Vergleich dazu beträgt das (geschätzte) Einkommen der Herzöge von Radan ungefähr 4.000 - 8.000 Pfund Silber pro Jahr, das derer von Tanda ungefähr 6.000 - 12.000 Pfund Silber. In den besten Zeiten verfügte das Königshaus von Bharet über ein Jahreeinkommen von ca. 10.000 - 15.000 Pfund. Vom Willen Yrkollus Recht auf Rache Erbmarkgraf Damon Übelsinn und seine zwei Brüder Nayman und Balor bereisen die wieder befriedeten Lehen der Markgrafschaft Nortwil, um sich dem Volk zu zeigen, die Getreuen zu entlohnen, die Verräter und Rechtsbrecher zu strafen und kräftig Gelder einzustreichen. Dieser Umstand, gekoppelt mit der Notwendigkeit mehrere erbitterte Streitigkeiten unte den lokalen Großkopferten zu schlichten, bewegt die drei Brüder ua dazu auf ihrer Inspektionsreis, auf dem Gutskomplex Alba (an den Grenzen zum benachbarten Herzogtum Radan und in der Nähe der strategisch wichtigen Burg Alt gelegen) Station zu machen, um dort ua. die Abrechnungen des Guts zu kontrollieren, Recht zu sprechen und die Autorität des Hauses Nortwil zu demonstrieren. Im Lauf von mehreren Tagen ergibt sich dabei folgendes Bild: :- ob der allgemeinen Hungersnot (Dürre) und der Kriegsschäden leidet der Landstrich große Not. Welch' Gräuel ! :- der ob seiner allgemein unbekannten Verdienste für das Haus Nortwil frisch eingesetzte Vogt von Alba, Edle Belen von Alba, Ex-Kammerdiener des tragisch verstorbenen Rebellen Vizegraf Ekkhald III, waltet seines Amtes mit großer Umsicht und preßt gnadenlos alle Pächter und Hörigen aus, um die auferlegten Abgaben der Markgrafen einzutreiben. Die rast- und ruhelosen Bemühungen des Vogtes resultieren in eine Kister voller Silber für seine Herren (2500 Danutauri,also Silberstück), umfangreiche Renovierungen am Hofkomplex und noch weitere Verelendung der Bauern und Hörigen. Welche Mär ! :- auf dem nahegelegenen Lehensgut des Hauses Nortwil, der Burg Alt, die große strategische Bedeutung hat, herrschet ob der Listen des bösen Feindes Onbo, dem Widersacher Yrkollus, Unfrieden. Der ältere zweier Brüder, Ritter Azzo von Alt hat sich - gemäß dem Willen seines Vaters und gegen das geltende Landesprinzip der Erbteilung - in den alleinigen Besitz von Gut und Burg Alt gesetzt und seinen jüngeren Bruder Baro von Obalt vertrieben. Baro diente in der Haustruppe der Markgrafen ruhmreich mit großer Umsicht, kehrte von einem Jahr in seine Heimat zurück und nahm mit Gewalt das Erbe seines Vaters an sich. Welch schröckliches Los! Baro von Obalt ist überzeugt, des Erbes würdig zu sein, da a) er sich stets loyal gegenüber seinen Lehensherren gezeiget und sich im Kampfe gezieret hat und b) sein Stammrecht (Teilhabe am väterlichen Erbe) von seinem Bruder mit Füssen getreten wurde. So,so ! :- Azzo von Alt verfügt über ein liebreizendes Töchterlein namens Azelay von Alt, die Balors Ritterherz(und anderes) ob der tränenreichen Schilderung ihres Elends in Wallung bringt, wenngleich sie die Tugend und Treue des wackeren Balors zu seiner Minneherrin nicht ernstlich erschüttern kann. Welch ergötzliches Glück ! Das Ende nach mehreren Tagen Inspektionen, Beratungen, Festgelagen, Rechtssitzungen, vertrauten Gesprächen, Zweikämpfen, Verfolgungsjagden, kleineren und größeren Scharmützeln ist wie folgt: :- Dem wohlbegründeten Richtspruch von Erbmarkgraf Damon, plastisch theologisch untermalt von Balors logischem Worte (der Yrkollu und sonstige Gottheiten bemühet)gemäßliefern sich Baro von Obalt und Azzo von Alt einen Zweikampf, den - ob Yrkollus unergründlicher Weisheit - Azzo von Alt gewinnt und damit wieder in seine Rechte eingesetzt wird. Die Tatsache, dass auch der - wie man weiß, in der besonderen Gnaden Yrkollus stehende - Hochkönig Deradon eine Güterteilung mißbilligt und (wie überall in den Hochlanden) eine strikte Primogeniturerbfolge umsetzen möchte, läßt diesen Ausgang auch zusätzlich klar und schlüssig erscheinen. Hört! Hört! Mancher saget, dass Erbmarkgraf Damon diesen Richtspruch auch aus zutiefst eigennützigen Gründen gefället haben möge, da ja auch er eigentlich - nach altem Landesrechte - sein Erbe in Zukunft mit seinen zwei Brüdern zu teilen hätte... :- Um dem Elend der Bevölkerung Abhilfe zu schaffen, erläßt Erbmarkgraf Damon den Befehl, in all seinen Gütern und Zwingburgen große Nahrungsmittelspeicher anzulegen, um damit zumindest einen Teil der Not des guten Volkes (bzw. der wackeren Kriegsscharen im Kriegsfall) lindern zu können. Ein weises und langfristiges Vorhaben, möge Yrokollu dessen Durchführung segnen ! Zudem wird ein Fünftel der eingetriebenen Abgaben des Gutes Alba zur Erbauung eines Schreines zur Ehren der Wilisurnis gewidmet (diese weise Idee entstammt dem Geist des edlen Balor)und zudem eine große Versorgung des Landvolkes mit einer warmen Suppe und Brot am letzten Gerichtstag finanziert. Welch' Wohltat ! :- Das Elend der armen Bauernfamilien läßt auch andere Gemüter nicht ungerührt und so nützt der im Troß der drei Brüder mitreisenden Kaufmann Syrim die Gelegenheit, um junges Frauenvolk als Dienstmägde in seinen Dienst zu nehmen, so ihnen eine Ausbildung in den besonderen Dienstfertigkeiten zu Ehren der Dyna zu verschaffen. Balor ist ob dieser Barmherzigkeit so gerühet, dass der Syrim auferlegt, weitere Akte der Barmherzigkeit, allerdings in Form klingender Münze, zum Wohle der lokalen Bevölkerung zu veranstalten. Oh Wonne! :- Ritter Baro von Obalt erweist sich als cholerischer Bosnickel, der noch am Tag des Richtspruches seinen Bruder samt Gefolge überfällt, diesen niederstreckt und in gar scheußlicher Weise am Halse aufhängt, bis dass letztere (der Bruder Azzo von Alt!) verstirbet ! Auch viel Landvolk und Gefolge auf beiden Seiten erstürbet im Kampf. Die Tochter Azelay von Alt entkömmt dem Gemetzel und kann sich in der Burg von Alt in Sicherheit bringen. Ritter Baro von Obalt wendet sich nach verübter Freveltat zur Flucht, umgehend verfolgt von dem ergrimmten Erbmarkgrafen Damon und seinem Bruder Balor, während Bruder Nayman weise die hinteren Linie und die Tugend der nunmehr verwaisten Azelay von Alt sichtert (insbesondere sorgt er für die Besetzung der Burg von Alt mit ergebenen Lanzknechten). Merket auf ! Merket auf ! :- Nach wildem Galopp gelingt es dem Erbmarkgrafen und den Seinen, die Mehrzahl der Frevel in einem wilden Reitergefecht in den Bergen von Altach zur Strecke zu bringen, wobei mehrere der Gefolgsleute des flüchtigen Schurken Leib und Kopf durch die Waffentaten der zwei heldenhaften Markgrafensöhne verlieren bzw. von den Dienstmannen des Markgrafen gefangengenommen werden und zwei weitere Gefolgsleute sich über die Grenze ins benachbarte Herzogtum Radan flüchten können, wo sie vom dortigen Grenzwart, dem wackeren Vizegraf Hulfred X von Altach-Ossach in Gewahrsam genommen werden. Erbmarkgraf Damon richtet an Herzog Alhold VIII von Radan, Marschall von Radan, ein Auslieferungsgesuchsschreiben, da der Vizegraf die Auslieferung unter Verweis auf das Hochgerichtsrecht seines Herren verweigert. Oh wundersames Märlein ! :- Ritter Baro von Obalt hat sich selber mit mehreren Getreuen auf verborgenen Pfaden in ein einsames Hochtal in den Bergen von Altach zurückgezogen. Erkundigungen lassen den Schluss zu, dass dem Flüchtigen zauberkundige weise Männer und Frauen in einer befestigten Höhle Zuflucht gewährt haben. Erbmarkgraf Damon zieht mit seinen Brüdern, einem stattlichen Gefolge und dem lokalen Priester des Yrokollu, Dythorn, der offenbar mit den genannten Weisen in gutem Einvernehmen steht zu besagtem Tal, um die Auslieferung des Landfriedensbrecher Baro von Obalt zu verlangen. Welch spannender Schluss ! Es waren 2 Königskinder... Reichsadmiral und Generalgouverneur von Halen Hartwig von Unralt, Schildträger des Hochkönigs, begibt sich nach Danu, um seinem Herren Bericht zu erstatten. Auf Anraten des Vertreters des Hochkönigs in Bharet, des weisen Graf Engal, macht der Reichsadmiral im kleinen, unabhängige und im internen Machtstreit von Bharet neutralen Lehen Onhaim Rast, formal um dem Reichsgott Yrkollu am bevorstehenden Fest der Reinigung im berühmten Tempel von Onhaim zu opfern. Faktisch, um zu versuchen, die instabile innenpolitische Lage in Bharet zu entschärfen und zu versuchen, einen Kompromiß zwischen den beiden verfeindeten Unralt reist mit großem Gefolge - König Thormal II und seinem Onkel Walthor Eisenhand - zusammenzubringen. Von allen Seiten eilen die edlen (und weniger edlen) Herren und Damen von Bharet herbei, um diesem mächtigen Vertrauten des Hochkönigs ihre Aufwartung zu machen und sich in der Kunst der Intrige und des Waffenwerkes zu üben, denn der Tempel von Orinharg ist für seine rituellen und blutigen Fechtspiele und Turnierkämpfe berühmt. Die verfeindeten Partei von Bharet kommen, um die Unterstützung des Hochkönigs für ihrer jeweilige Position zu erlangen. Die Vertreter der eisernen Gilde, um ihre merkantilen Unternehmungen zu fördern. Markgraf Raygar,seiner Krankheit zum Trotz, um seinem alten Freund Graf Olrun von Harg, dem weltlischen Vogt von Onhaim beim reibungslosen Ablauf der Feierlichkeiten, beiseite zu stehen. Und so sammelt sich der Clan derer von Nortwil unter sein Mondenbanner und gibt seinem Herren und Oberhaupt Geleit von seinem Schloß am Meer in Halen hinauf in Klüfte von Bharet, wo in der Zitadelle von Onhaim tiefe Leidenschaften und kalte Berechnung alsbald zusammentreffen werden. Die dramatis personae sind: *Hartwig von Unralt, Generalgouverneuer von Halen, Großadmiral von Thorngarn, Schildträger des Hochkönigs, weise, alt und den Befehlen seines Herren gehorchend. *König Thormal II, König von Bharet Cousin im zweiten Grad von Hochkönig Deradon, ein impulsiver Mann mit Willen zur Macht. *Walthor Eisenhand, Onkel von Thormal, Bruder des verstorbenen König Thormal I, ein alter Waffengefährte von Hochkönig Deradon und Freund von Hartwig Unralt, ein gerissener alter Kämpfer, im Streit vom den Thron von Bharet mit seinem Neffen Thormal II. *Herzog Alhold VIII von Radan, Marschall von Bharet, Schwager von Thormal, ein Mann mit tiefem Haß auf Walthor, der die Verantwortung für den Tod von Alhold VII, seinen Vater, trägt. *Kerona Ashibar, Gattin von Hartwig Unralt, jung, schön und entschlossen. * Graf Olrun von Harg, der Vogt und Lehensmann des Tempels von Onhaim, ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort steht, beunruhigt von der Gegenwart, erschreckt vor der Zukunft, ein alter Freund von Markgraft Raygar. *Markgraf Raygar von Nortwil, der berühmte und durchtriebene Markgraf, samt Anhang, schwerkrank, aber noch am Leben. * Kyfrida, die Gattin des Hohepriesters des Tempels Onhaim, eine Frau mit langem Gedächtnis. * Alharth von Thur, Herold des Tempels von Onhaim, zweitmächtigster Mann des Ordens der Feuerseher von Onhaim, ein Mann mit sonorer Stimme, wallendem Bart und unklaren Plänen. * Berhar Tausendhand, Sprecher der Eisenen Gilde, fett und verschlagen. * Graf Ulhurt II von Isenholm, der treueste Gefolgsmann von Walthor Eisenhand, das strategische Hirn der Herzöge von Tanda, besonnen und kaltherzig. * Ylrold, ein fahrender Ritter * Belishaid, die älteste Tochter des Herzöge von Tanda, rehäugig, wunderschönen Angesichts und buckelig. * Syrim, ein Mädchenhändler mit schlechtem Ruf * Vortan von Harg - der Bastardbruder von Graf Olrun von Harg, Richter von Onhaim und treuer Diener des Yrkollu, ehemals Herold der Flammenreiter. * Thiraik Elde von Daironor, eine fahrende Sängerin mit scharfem Witz und herbem Charm. * Jato, Leibwächter von Ulhurt II * Edler Belen von Alba, nunmehr Vogt des Gutes Alba der Markgrafen von Nortwil, ehemals Kammerdiener Vizegraf Ekkhald III von Albesholms. * Edler Girald von Gortis, nunmehr Schatzkämmerer der Markgrafen von Nortwil, ehemals Sekretär Vizegraf Ekkhald III von Albesholms. * Miralen, ehemals Mündel von Markgraf Raygar vo Notwil, nunmehr Edler Girald von Gortis Frau.